Moonshadow
by UrbanCirque
Summary: Prequel to Luna Falling: Endymion comes in the middle of Serenity's and her betrothed's relationship, turning everyone's life upside down.


**AN: **_I decided to take a radically different approach with this story and tell it from Aaron's POV. This is a prequel to _Luna Falling _so if you haven't already, you may want to read at least some of it so it makes sense. _

_I know this won't be readily evident, but this is a Serenity/Endymion pairing, even it won't seem that way for a number of chapters._

_Some random info: The name Aaron Moore, from the Luna Falling, I got from listening to a Mandy Moore song while writing it. -_

_Please review and normal disclaimers apply._

**Moonshadow: Chapter One**

_By: 17wings_

"But I don't wanna get married, 'specially to some stupid princess!" I pouted. I was only seven years old, but had already gained the rigid determination that can both make and destroy a ruler. At this particular moment, I was determined not to accept my betrothed.

My mother, Queen Sirrah, knelt to my level took my tiny hands in hers.

"Why don't you meet her before you make the decision, _Aandeios_. A strong king must be willing to yield, even if he doesn't want to."

"Okay." I muttered. I wanted to be an honorable ruler, just as my father had been. He had been a benevolent king, quick to protect his people and mend their woes. He is no more now, his life stolen by those wretched Terrans.

Mother had never told me what happened, or how he died. Only that Father had joined Grandpa and Grandma in the stars. My last memory with him was clutching the leg of pant and begging him to stay and fence with me, just once more time before he left. He released my death grip on him and pulled me to my feet,

"We will fence all day, when I get back. I promise." He had told me.

When tears began to pool from my eyes, and my lips started to quiver, he tilted my face and looked directly into my eyes, reflecting the same emerald color as his.

"Princes do not sulk, and kings do not cry. I expect you to do neither." He ruffled my hair and boarded the capsule heading to the Earth kingdom.

I never saw him again.

After his death, I cried and cried, begging – pleading with my mother to bring him back. Bring back my father and I'd always be a good little boy. I'd go to bed when I was told; I'd eat what was on my plate so as long as Father came back.

I prayed to the Goddess every night, I cried to her to bring him back. But as months passed and he still hadn't returned, I began to realize that my pain was futile. He wasn't coming back.

I never cried again.

Even now, as moped about, annoyed at my mother for her arrangement with this moon princess, I hadn't let a single tear slip my grasp.

Instead I lifted my head as high as I could, and tried to raise my gaze to my kneeling mother. I stood as tall as I could and finally relented to her. I may not get my way, I would make Father proud, his kingdom would be good hands when I took the thrown.

"That's my Aandeios," she chuckled. She held out her hand and stood up, "Come, the High Queen and her daughter wait. This will be a strong alliance with Andromeda, son. This sacrifice is for your people."

Together we walked out towards courtyard; I plucked three thornless black roses from the shrubs that lined the palace and handed one to my mother. As we neared the courtyard, I saw a number of guards stationed in various places outside, some I recognized as guards of Andromeda, the others I didn't know. They were dressed entirely in white and silver, even their lustrous armor shone brighter than the Andromeda guards'.

I shielded my eyes as the morning sun bathed the court, I tightened my grip on my mother's hand, the High Queen rise as we approached.

"Queen Serenity," my mother greeted, "I hope you found your accommodations to be suitable?"

"Yes, Sirrah, everything is quite lovely. I thank you for commencing our treaty with this arrangement, I'm sure you will find it beneficial for both parties."

I stepped back and hid timidly behind my mother's gown. I tilted my head to peer at this woman before us. She was frighteningly elegant, her beautiful features were almost surreal. I imagined that if the Goddess were to become human, that she would embody the exquisite splendor of the High Queen.

Her hair reminded me of the pearlescent glow of the moon from which she reigned that trailed down to the floor and curled in soft wisps. Her kind eyes seemed to hold the wisdom of the galaxies. When she spoke, her voice sounded like tinkle of chimes when the wind played.

Mother reached behind her and gently pulled me out of hiding and nudged me towards the High Queen. "This is my son, Aandeios."

I bowed, just as Mother had instructed earlier. "Your Majesty."

The High Queen knelt so she was at my height, just as Mother had done earlier.

"You are quite handsome little prince," she beamed. "How old are you, Aandeios?"

I held up nervously held up eight fingers, before realizing that I had miscounted and held up seven.

She smiled, "Would you like to see Serenity?"

I looked back at my mother who nodded her approval,

"Yes, your Majesty." I whispered.

The High Queen took my hand and rose, she walked me over to a white play pen where a toddler sat entertaining herself with a stuffed rabbit.

"How old is she?"

"She's two, quite a few years younger than you, perhaps you could be her little protector?"

I looked down at the child in the pen again just as she looked up at me. Her wide blue eyes held mine and she gave me a toothy smile. She tossed the rabbit into the corner and reached for me to pick her up.

"Can I?" I asked timidly.

The High Queen nodded, and picked her up and gently handed her to me.

Mother rested her hand on my shoulder, "Becareful, Aandeios." She warned.

As soon as I had her in my arms, the little girl wrapped her arms around my neck and buried her face in me.

I smiled down at the precious blonde in my arm, "I'll be her protector."

-x-

-x-

The alliance was so important to my kingdom as no other kingdom in the Silver Millennium would accept us. We were seen as dangerous savages, a threat to everyone's safety…unnatural.

What I saw as I gift, they saw as a curse. The High Queen was the only to welcome us into her kingdom, though I doubt her people felt the same hospitality towards us.

Andromedens posses the ability to shift into our wolf forms, a feat that terrified many, and rightfully so. There were dangers associated with shifting, any Andromeden who remained as a wolf for too long would lose the battle between their mind and the wolf's instinct they inhabited. Horrific tales circled Andromeda of love one who were forever lost to their wolf selves, or slayings that occurred from wolves entranced.

Yet these worries hesitated few from regularly shifting, the act itself was beautiful in a way no outsider could possibly understand. Being able to escape yourself, free of all social restraints was glorious, young Andromedens would chase each other and hunt game in their shifted form, while the elders would amble around the land and take in the unseen glow that nature could bring.

I was in currently in such a state as I played with Serenity in my room. She laid on her back, swatting at my nose with her balled fists. She let out squeal of a joy when I bent down and licked her face. I would give her rides around the palace grounds on my back, and she would pull at my dark fur when she wanted to go faster. She wrapped her arms and around my neck, and her legs around my waist as I trotted around the room, ever careful not to go too fast.

"Alright, Aandeios, that's enough." Queen Serenity rose from where she sat across the room, and hesitantly took a step near me.

I knelt down on cool floor and let her daughter climb off my back, shifting into my human self. I could feel the High Queen's eyes on me the entire time. Though she agreed to Serenity's and my betrothal, I don't believe she was as comfortable with the nature of Andromedens as she alleged.

"Noo! Ride, Ride!" Serenity squealed, her tiny arms reaching for me.

I looked from her to her mother.

"No, Sere. That's it for now." I murmured solemnly. I picked her up into my arms and looked back at High Queen, "Can we go play outside?"

"I'm sorry, dear, but I think it's time Serenity take her nap. She's getting cranky."

She took her daughter from me and started walking back to the suite the servants had prepared for them.

I stood watching them leave; Serenity peered over her mother's shoulder and gave a toothy grin before lying her head back down.

"Do you still think she's 'some stupid princess'?" Mother had come up behind me, I hadn't sensed her come into the room.

"No," I said, turning around to face her. "I like her…A lot."

Mother smiled and picked me up, "I thought you would."

**AN: **_That's it…for now. I've run into writer's block again. I think this story came out written somewhat better than the first. Endymion should begin making an appearance late in chapter two or chapter three. As usual, this chapter isn't long, but considering I have a week without internet access coming up, the next few should be. xD_

_Have a great weekend and PLEASE REVIEW! I beg you. _


End file.
